The Turk Files
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: Reader and male character pairings. Who knew Turks behaved like this? Please review and If you can guess who Chapter 3 the Ex is based on you will get a free preview of that chapter.
1. Chapter 1 Rude

The Turk Files

Chapter 1- Of Trust and Love

Rude x You

"(f/n) wake up." You hear a familiar voice telling you. "Five more minutes!" you whine. "I'll go get the water." Reno sighs which causes you to bolt up in bed. "I'm up already! Geez don't you Turks ever sleep in?" you ask. "Only when we don't have to work." He replies. You've been staying with Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena for a few months now and you were just becoming a Turk yourself. "Honestly (f/n) if you want to be a Turk get up and start acting like it." snapped Tseng as he passed your door. You sigh but get up nonetheless.

'I only wanted to be a Turk for something to do. Well that and to be with Rude more often.' you thought as you took a 'steam' shower. A few minutes later you're downstairs having your first cup of coffee for the day. You are alone in the kitchen except for Rude who has been given the task of watching over you until you learn the ropes of being a Turk. "Are you ready to go (f/n)?"Rude asks looking at you from behind his sunglasses. "Sure thing Shades." you reply, Rude does not even twitch having already gotten used to your nickname for him.

He stands up and leaves with you following close behind. Ring…. Ring… you reach into your pocket and answer your cell seeing your boss, Rufus ShinRa's number on the display. "Hello, sir." you answer in your rather deep and serious voice. "Morning (f/n). Since you're running behind again this morning I thought I'd just give you the required information over the phone." he replies. "Okay sir, I'm listening." you say as Rude looks over his shoulder at you.

You nod your head and he turns around and walks over to stand where he can hear whatever Rufus says. "Alright then (f/n), I'm sure you've heard mention of Deep Ground. Well you and Rude are to go over to the old ShinRa plant where we think Deep Ground is in hiding. Find out if they are indeed there, if so report back and reinforcements will be sent over A.S.A.P. Be extremely careful (f/n), one wrong move and you or someone else could be dead understand?" Rufus asks.

"Yes sir, understood. I'll report in as soon as I have any information." you respond. "Good Reno is on his way. He will drop you and Rude off. He will be waiting until he has received confirmation to leave and get reinforcements. Good luck (f/n)." Rufus said and then hung up. 'Damn can't take it easy on the new kid.' you think as you replace your cell in your suit pocket. "(f/n) stay alert. We need something happening because you weren't paying attention." Rude said, you nod your agreement and the 2 of you slip into silence while you wait for Reno.

At first you had hated these quiet periods but now you enjoyed them because it gave you time think. You reach into your pocket and remove a hair tie so you'll be able to see when you get fighting. You're silently putting your long, (h/c) hair into a pony then braid it tightly securing it in place with a second hair tie. Unknown to you Rude was watching you put your (h/c) hair up, seeing how it opened up your face.

To him your (h/c) hair made your (e/c) eyes stand out more in your smooth, pale skin. When he had first met you he had thought that you were ill but you had assured him it was your natural skin colour.1 Right now he could see the determination to see this mission through flaring in your (e/c) orbs before you put on the emotionless mask of the Turk. "Well Rude, let's hope this is as easy as it sounds. I'm still new but it doesn't feel like it's going to be easy." you say, your voice still serious.

"Trust your instincts (f/n) they'll save you in the end." Rude replied enjoying the sound of your deep voice. Suddenly you could feel the breeze that signalled Reno was there, finally, to take you to the old ShinRa plant. After climbing in the chopper you close your eyes and wait to land thinking, 'Oh man do I hate heights! Why couldn't we have a car?' Reno was unusually quiet during the flight not even trying to flirt with you.

Finally you hear a dull thump and inside you are jumping for joy to be back on solid ground. "(F/n) call me if something happens and you and Rude can't get out" Reno says as you exit, nodding you jump lightly onto the ground. Once Rude is out of the chopper the 2 of you draw your weapons and begin on towards the plant.

'Alright so in the main doors turn right then left to the end of the hall then left again and down the stairs. Then over to the elevators and down to the basement we go.' you think having seen the building plans a time or two you even knew where all the security cameras were located. Once inside the doors you stop listening for any sounds that are out of the ordinary for an abandoned Mako2 plant. You can hear nothing unusual and so continue on your way down the right hand hallway, and then the first left to the end of that hall.

The last door on the left is for the stairs that would take you to the lower level elevators. You stand silent in the stairwell again listening for anything out of the ordinary. Hearing nothing you and Rude silently descend the stairs. As soon as you both reach the bottom you freeze, causing Rude to glance over at you confused. 'Oh God! Something just doesn't feel right!' you think, feeling like to open the door is extremely unwise, you try to understand this unusual feeling. "(F/n)…" Rude says his voice barely a whisper yet you hear him as if he were talking normally3. "Something doesn't feel right." you respond just as quietly.

"Rude stay here. I'll check and see if everything's clear alright." you add just so he knows your plan. "(F/n) I don't think that is very wise. I'll …" Rude starts but you cut him off. "No Rude stay here. Please just trust me." you say as you let your eyes show the pleading your voice doesn't. "Be careful then." Rude says giving in, you nod and silently open the door. Carefully stepping inside the large room you close the door behind you. A quick scan of the room shows that it is empty however you can feel the eyes of someone on you.

Slowly you make your way over to the elevators; you can not hear the hum that would normally be heard from them. 'Not good, but there's something else that's…. off' you think trying to figure out what's really wrong here. That's when you hear the door to the stairwell open and you turn just in time to see someone jump down from the rafters and charge Rude. "Rude!" you cry too late. Gun at the ready you quickly cover the distance between you and the door.

You open the door to see Rude on the ground in a heap, unconscious. Then you see him, a tall man with long waist-length black hair and cold steel gray eyes. "You!!" you yell as you fire your gun. The bullet goes true and hits the man in the center of his forehead. Grabbing the gun from the now dead man you grab Rude and more or less drag him back to the entrance. Once there you burst through the doors screaming for Reno, who is almost instantly at your side taking Rude and heading to the chopper.

You're shaking to bad from what just happened to freak about the height when Reno gets the chopper flying. Using the first aid kit from the chopper you fix up Rude as best you can. He has cuts on his face and arms from the attacker. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" Reno asks after you finish tending his 'former' partner. "We got attacked ain't that obvious!" you snap, all you can see is the bullet as it impacted the man's head. It was the first kill you had ever made and you just couldn't get it from your mind.

"What happened?" Reno asks noticing that your eyes are slightly glazed. You don't answer; you did not even hear him asking you anything. "(F/n) are you alright?" he asks worried now that something was wrong with you. He had never seen you like this before, you were so pale, paler than normal, with slightly glazed eyes and you were shaking uncontrollably now. 'Damn it must have been bad.' Reno thinks deciding to leave you be for now. When the 3 of you were back at Turk Headquarters you went straight to your room there4 while Reno took Rude to the infirmary.

You were sitting on your bed and you suddenly felt the need to talk to somebody. You take out your cell and call the first person you think of. "Hello?" a low, deep yet oddly melodic voice asks on the other end. "Vincent I need to talk….. Can you come to HQ? Please." you say trying to keep your voice from cracking. "(F/n)… are you alright?" Vincent asks. "Please…" is all you can manage to say. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." he says then hangs up. There were only about 3 or 4 men that you truly trusted not to hurt you and Vincent was one of them.

He had been the one who had found you about 5 months ago. You had been out in the street begging for money so you could get some food. Your father had beaten you, badly and Vincent had seen you and decided to help free you from your father's hate and anger. It had been Vincent who had taken you to stay with Rude and the others, after 2 months with them you had decided to join them, to become a Turk. You thought of Vincent as an older brother, and at 17 you were officially still unable to be free from your past.

It haunted you, gave you nightmares, it made it hard for you to trust people, men especially. That's when you heard a soft knock at your door and it opened to show you that Vincent had finally arrived. One look at you and Vincent knew that something was wrong, so silently he went and sat on the bed facing you. "Thanks for coming Vincent." you say, he nods his head. "What happened? Reno didn't tell me much." he asks quietly.

"Rude and I were sent on a mission at the old ShinRa plant. Rufus thought Deep Ground might be in hiding there so we went to check it out. We were in the bottom of the stairwell that leads to the lower level elevators. I had told Rude to wait in the stairwell while I took a look in the elevator room. I was standing over by the elevators when Rude opened the door and suddenly a man dropped down from the rafters and charged Rude. By the time I got to the stairwell Rude had been knocked-out and I… I…. I shot the man as soon as I saw him; the bullet went true and hit him in the center of his forehead. I grabbed Rude and dragged him to the entrance, and Reno's probably filled you in on the rest." you say as the tears flow freely down your cheeks.

Your deep voice is filled with pain and regret but you managed to keep it steady. Unknown to you Rude was awake and standing just outside your door, which was open a crack. "You did what you had to (F/n)" Vincent replied. "You don't understand Vincent. My mistake nearly cost Rude his life. What if next time someone I care for dies because of it? I would never have forgiven myself if Rude had been killed. And even though I had to kill that man to save Rude's live, I can't get the image of what I did from my mind! Vincent I can't do this. I…. I quit." you say as more tears make their way down your cheeks.

"Don't." you hear a deep voice rumble from your doorway. You look up to see Rude walking over towards your bed, Vincent nods to the Turk and leaves. "Don't quit (F/n). These things can happen sometimes and you have to accept them." Rude says looking into your (e/c) eyes. "Rude I almost cost you your life. I would never have forgiven myself if I had. I can't let it happen. I can't." you sob as you look into his dark sapphire eyes. "(F/n) don't quit. Don't give up, fight on. We'll help you through this. I'll help you to stand strong." Rude says as he takes you in his arms, trying to comfort you.

"Oh Rude. Don't you see? I wouldn't have forgiven myself because I love you." you whisper, feeling him tense slightly when you tell him how you feel about him. After a few moments he asks, "Why did you say that?" "That I love you? Because it's true. Even though I shouldn't I do, I'm sorry if it upsets you but that's just how I feel Rude." you reply pulling out of his arms. Your eyes meet his and you look into each other's soul for a few minutes. Then you gently place your lips on his giving him a gentle and loving kiss. You are about to pull back when Rude wraps his arms around you and begins to kiss you back.

Rude carefully pulls onto his lap as he gently runs his tongue across your lips. You open for him and wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. After a few minutes you both pull back breathing heavily. He puts his mouth near your ear and whispers softly, "I love you too (F/n)." You smile against his shoulder and it finally hits you, Rude isn't wearing his sunglasses. "Rude, why aren't you wearing your sunglasses?" you venture rather curious. "I had heard from Reno about how you reacted after the mission. The last time I hadn't been wearing my sunglasses you had been having a …. break down5 and you had been calmed when you stared into my eyes. So I thought I'd see if it'd work again." Rude said gently stroking your hair which was still in its braid.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that day. Thanks for caring Rude. You know I really only trust you, Vincent, Cloud, and Tseng not to hurt me in one way or another." you quietly say. "I know. You should try to forget your past (F/n), at least the bad. Your father can't hurt you anymore, you're safe." Rude responded. Slowly he bent and captured your lips in a passionate kiss. Instantly you were kissing him back and when you felt his mouth open you opened yours in response. Your fingers slowly began to undo the buttons on Rude's shirt, he lightly sighed into your mouth.

He shrugged out of his jacket and shirt and he then began to remove your jacket with your shirt following quickly behind. An idea formed in your head and you shifted your position so that you sat in Rude's lap but you fully faced him. Rude pulled back arching an eyebrow at your new position before you reclaimed his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled your chest up against his which only caused him to moan and move his hands to unclasp your bra. When that was done the garment was quickly discarded.

Both of you were naked to the waist and you could feel his erection press against you. You were both so caught up in the kiss that neither of you noticed Tseng standing in your doorway staring slightly wide-eyed at you and Rude. He silently closed the door and left you two to your romantic moment. Rude began to undo your hair letting it fall in a shining sheet of (h/c) down your back to rest at your waist. You sighed feeling as if you were in heaven with Rude holding you close. Rude pulled back enough to catch his breath and you smiled as you began to undo his belt. He arched his eyebrow6at that because he had honestly thought that you'd want to take things slower than that.

You give him a rather sexy smirk as began to undo his pants and he can see a mischievous glint in your (e/c) orbs. Well if that's what you wanted then that's what you'd get he thought as he undid your belt and pants. You both removed the rest of your clothing and then slid under the covers. Lips met heatedly as you both began to explore each others exposed flesh. You snaked your down his body and wrapped your nimble fingers around his erection. You squeezed gently, applying slight pressure as began to move your hand up and down his length, creating a steady rhythm.

After a few minutes of this deliciously sweet torture Rude removed hand and pinned you under him. Rude moved up and lifted his hips, entering you. You lean your head back in ecstasy as Rude gently thrust himself into you. You dug your nails into his back and wrapped your legs around his hips causing Rude to enter you further. Rude dragged himself out again and plunged in and created a rocking rhythm, thrusting in gently, leaning his nose against yours. You gasp and moan in time with Rude's movements, your muscled arms press his body harder into yours.

Rude groaned in time with his thrusts, and you both reach near climax then to move into a slow jerking movement as he came inside of you. You climaxed and moaned, then sought his lips with your own. Gently sealing the day with a deep lingering kiss, Rude lay down next to you and took you in his strong arms. You lay there, both utterly content. Each knowing you was each others. And the two of you slowly fell asleep in each others arms, the last thing you see are each others eyes. "Well ain't this a surprise." Reno stated effectively waking you up from a peaceful slumber.

"Go to hell and let me sleep." you mumble and curl up with Rude. Then there is a flash of light and you groan. 'Damn Reno he's spending way too much time with Yuffie' you think as you throw a pillow in his general direction. "Hey anyone ever tell you you're a real crab when you first wake up (F/n)?" Reno jokes. Reno leave her be. We'll be out in a bit." said Rude who was tired of listening to the argument. "Yeah sure thing Rude." Reno says and leaves closing the door behind him. You smile and lean up to give a wake up kiss to Rude. "Do we honestly have to get up I'm still tired." you whine, you really just were not a morning person.

"Yes we do. Come on let's get dressed you bedbug." Rude says with a small smile. "Hey stop making fun, you know I'm a night time person." you reply getting up slowly. So now you and Rude are getting dressed when he notices the tattoo on your right leg. On the outside of your lower leg is a dagger with the stem of a rose wrapping around the blade and a pink blossom on the right side of the hilt. On the hilt is written the name of your mother and at the tip of the blade is a teardrop the colour of blood.7 "When did you get the tattoo (F/n)?" he asks, rather curious as to why he never saw it before.

"Not too long after my mother died. She loved pink roses and the dagger symbolizes me being a fighter. She raised me to be a fighter not a baby. It's done in her memory." you reply in a sad and unusually quiet voice. "I see. Ready?" he asks as he puts on his sunglasses. You nod your head and the two of you leave the room. "So feeling better are we?" Elena asks as soon as she sees you and Rude in the cafeteria. "Yes thank you. I see word travels fast." you reply grabbing a tray. "Reno told me about what happened (F/n). So…uh…can you tell me what the guy looked like? For the report you know." Elena says.

"Sure just let me get some food first." you respond. You put 2 trays of sushi on your tray along with a small bag of biscotti, a box of chocolate Pocky; 4 different kinds of Pop Tarts (for taking home to add to your stash); 2 Coffee Crisp chocolate bars; 3 packs of Wine Gums; a Caramilk chocolate bar; a bag of chocolate Macaroons, one bite Brownies, Gingersnaps, vanilla Macaroons; an Apple Cinnamon muffin; 2 double chocolate muffins; a bag of Oreo's and 2 boxes of Bacon Dippers. Alright so 'cafeteria' may not be the correct term for where you are more like 'every food to date store room kind of place' and because tomorrow is your day off you do not plan on getting out of bed for anything you didn't have to.

"Hungry?" Elena laughs when you join her and Rude at a table in a room adjoining the cafeteria. "I'm off tomorrow." you reply putting away everything but the sushi in a tote/purse you have with you. "I'll get drinks on the way home. But the food is cheaper here." you add. "Okay whatever you say (F/n). Now down to business, what did the man look like?" Elena asks. You remain silent a moment as you pick up your chop sticks and eat a piece of your sushi. "He was tall, most likely 6'1" or 6'2". Straight waist-length black hair, almond shaped cold steel-gray eyes. Tanned with a muscular build. I think he was Wutaian." you finally say then go back to eating your sushi.

"Great that should really help us out (F/n)." Elena said getting up she added, "I got to get back to work, see you." "Sushi?" Rude asks, he had never seen you eat it before. "Yeah I _LOVE_ sushi. Want a piece?" you ask politely. "No thanks." he replies. After lunch you spend the day doing reports among a few other things and on your way home you stop and get some drinks. 4 bottles of BAWLS8, Cherry Coke, Vanilla Coke, Cherry Vanilla Dr.Pepper. 2 bottles of Pepsi Jazz, Barq's, Pepsi Blue, Dr.Pepper; and 2 cases of Coke Black. Once at home you go and put all the food in your room, stashing 3 of the boxes of Pop Tarts, then go sit on your bed. Turning on the radio you are about to open your box of S'mores Pop Tarts when Rude enters your room closing and locking the door behind himself. Lifting an eyebrow you ask, "What's up?" Rude, who is now standing beside your bed, doesn't answer you with words he simply pulls you into his arms and kisses you deeply.

Owari

Kitty: Whee!! Well that was fun. The idea for this came out of nowhere but hey it was still not bad. I am currently working on the second of 14 chapters. This only took me about a day to write out by hand as a rough story. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. The next chapter is a Reno and Reader pairing. Enjoy.

1 You're not deathly pale or anything like that, just not as tanned as most people.

2 I am just having you assume it's a Mako plant.

3 You have extremely sensitive hearing and amazing memory.

4 We will just assume that you have a room at HQ in case you need to catch some sleep between missions.

5Said breakdown was more of a freak out but Rude's being nice.

6 I had planned on saying "and cue eyebrow raise" but this is what got put down instead.

7 I plan on getting this exact tattoo when I'm 18 for the same reason.

8 This is an actual drink that comes in a blue bottle and is delicious!


	2. Chapter 2 Reno

The Turk Files

The Turk Files

Chapter 2- Do you love me?

Reno x You

"Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away…." you sing as you begin preparing breakfast for the other Turks. It is about 5:30 in the morning and the whole house smelled of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and of course the most important human need next to air … coffee.

"Morning kiddo" Elena greets you from the doorway.

"Morning Elena have a good night?" you respond putting a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks and no not really as usual Tseng stole the blanket from me, twice at that." Elena says with a fond smile on her face.

"And why does that not surprise me. Anything else I can get you?" you ask grabbing yourself a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast. This is how it always was you and Elena eating breakfast and talking before the others got up.

"No thanks. So how was your night? I hear you had to go get Reno before Tifa beat him to death." she says making you laugh. Elena had this crazy idea that you were in love with a certain redhead with a devil-may-care attitude, cocky grin and an ego bigger than Edge. Which is totally not true! Really…alright so maybe you have a small crush on Reno but you'll never tell Elena that.

"Yeah Cloud called me, why me I'll never know, but whatever. So I went to 7th Heaven and got him and as usual he flirted with me the whole way back until I knocked him out because the drunken idiot tried to kiss me twice." you say eating your eggs on toast.

"You know (f/n) you and Reno would be a rather cute couple." Elena says, "You okay?" she adds as you choke on a mouthful of coffee. After recovering you glare at her across the table, lucky for her the table is there otherwise you'd probably have slapped her by now.

"Elena if you value your life you will never say that to me again." you hiss, the glare still firmly in place.

"What I'm just saying…eep!" Elena ducks just in time to avoid the knife that you threw at her.

"Isn't it a little early to be throwing knives (f/n)?" a voice asks from the doorway. You turn to face Tseng the glare still on your face; Tseng takes a step back startled to see that murderous a glare so early.

"Sit, I'll get your breakfast." you say cleaning up your dishes. Tseng does as he is told taking a seat beside Elena and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Here you go. Sorry about the outburst Tseng." you say placing his breakfast and coffee in front of him.

"Thanks" is all he says. Elena eyes you curiously as you set a cup of coffee on the counter and then began to get a plate of breakfast ready. You set the plate on the table just as Rude entered the kitchen/dining room, going and getting him a cup of coffee while he sat down.

"Damn (f/n) how did you hear him?" Elena asks amazed at your hearing.

"I didn't, I just know when he would be coming down. It's always at the same time." you answer with a smile, making Elena laugh.

"What's so funny?" a calm, deep voice asks from the doorway.

"Morning Lauren are you only having coffee this morning?" you ask.

"No I'll have what the others are having thanks Sweet Pea." she responds taking a seat beside Rude who she gives an affectionate morning kiss to.

"I'm surprised you're up this early Lauren." you say placing coffee and breakfast in front of her.

"I can get up early when I want to. I just usually don't want to." Lauren says pulling some of her black hair behind her ear.

"I used to be the same way but not anymore. I wish I could sleep till noon on my days off." you say smiling at the older woman. Not to say she's that old she's only 21 which is 3 years older than you.

"(F/n) you know I'd rather sleep well past noon but Rude here won't let me." Lauren says looking you right in the eyes. That's when you notice what colour they are…

"Orange! Lauren that's not a natural eye colour!" you exclaim.

"Neither is red but you don't complain about Vincent's eyes. Besides they go well with the blue highlights don't you think (f/n)?" Lauren says smiling.

You think about that for a moment before you answer, "Maybe if they were a little lighter. Right now they look neon-ish."

"Tell me when to stop." she replies. The others are all staring at Lauren's eyes as the colour slowly begins to fade.

"There's good. Sunrise orange is what I'd call it" you say. Suddenly everyone's attention is focused on the doorway where Reno stands holding a knife in his hands.

"Why was this in the wall?" he asks voice quiet.

"Because Elena pissed me off… again. Now sit." you say a little louder than was strictly necessary.

"Tone it down will ya." he says sitting down at the table.

"One day you'll learn not to drink so much Reno my dear. But until then stop complaining." Lauren said loudly into the poor drunken man's ear. This was a favourite past time of Lauren's torturing the poor hung over man, yet that did not keep you from thoroughly enjoying the frequent exchanges. However you did still pity him but only a little. You grab the coffee cup that you had placed on the counter and turn around handing it to Reno who looks at you gratefully.

After placing his breakfast in front of him you ask the others, "Anybody want a refill?"

"Yes please Sweet Pea." Lauren replied first, why she called you Sweet Pea you'll never know. The others nod and Reno holds up his now empty mug. After refilling the group's mugs you go to the sink to start cleaning the pans from breakfast while the others sit around the table talking.

Again this was how it always was you cooked and cleaned though sometimes to give you a break Lauren would cook a meal then force Reno, sometimes at gun point, to do the clean up. Honestly how Rude puts up with her is totally beyond you but you think that maybe it is just because he loves her so much. At 17 you are the youngest Turk yet surprisingly one of the most responsible and you are quite good at reading people. Hell, you can even read Vincent's moods and feelings without even looking at the man.

Your ability to read body language has saved you many times when missions could have turned ugly. Also you were quite good at getting enemy captives to talk usually without resorting to physically harming them. Your preferred method of fighting was either hand to hand combat or swordsmanship and if necessary magic and archery. You hated guns for many reasons that only Elena and Vincent knew about.

"Hey babe, need a hand?" Reno asks effectively breaking you out of your thoughts. When did he even get up from the table?

"No thanks… and don't call me 'babe' or you'll be the one I throw a knife at and I promise you that I won't miss." you reply no emotion in your voice. Reno backs away and you're forced to stifle a laugh from the look on his face.

"Calm down (f/n). Anybody ever tell you that you have anger issues?" Reno asks.

"You think they'd actually bother to tell me something so obvious?" you respond voice filled with sarcasm. Reno just grinned and shook his head watching as you continued to wash the pans, putting them in the rack to dry.

The others had all left except Reno who Reeve, god knows why, had assigned you to. "So what are we doing today?" Reno asks with a rather suggestive grin.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. Since I'm off today I plan on reading." you state resisting the urge to bash Reno's head into the wall. Without giving Reno a chance to respond you leave the kitchen heading to your room.

Walking over to the bookshelf you pick up one of your favourite books that what with work and all you haven't been able to enjoy in a while. Sitting down in a comfy chair, you bought for reading; you open the cover of _The Stand_ by _Stephen King_ and begin reading. After the first page you're already lost in the book, the story and characters feel real, it is almost as if you are a character in the book.

You are so caught up in your reading that you do not notice that it has started snowing outside which you wouldn't really care about anyways since it's your day off. "Hey (f/n), you hungry?" Reno calls from the other side of your door, having learned the hard way not to just open your door.

"I'll get something in a minute." you reply irritated to be distracted from your reading. Carefully opening the door Reno walks in with a tray of snack and 2 sandwiches with a tall glass of red liquid.

"Here now you don't have to leave your precious book." Reno says with a smile.

"What's in the glass?" you ask choosing not to comment on the book remark.

"Shirley Temple and no I did not use Cherry Vodka" he replied still smiling.

"Thanks Reno." you reply taking a sandwich half and begin eating while reading. In no time you finished everything on the tray and returned your full attention back to your book.

A few hours later you close the book and smile, it was the first time in a long time that you had been able to read a book all the way through. Looking at the clock you're surprised that it took you so long to finish the book.

You had to go start on dinner for the others now. Walking quietly down the hall you are wondering why it is so quiet when the others should be here making some kind of noise. Entering the kitchen you notice Reno sitting at the table. "Where is everybody?" you ask stopping and leaning against the counter.

"Stuck at HQ till the storm clears. Its whiteout conditions out there." Reno said looking at you with an almost hungry look.

"What's with the hungry eyes?" you question wondering if you should believe what your heart was telling you.

"Nothing really." he replies moving to stand in front of you. You quirk an eyebrow up, silently asking what the hell he was doing. Your answer was being pulled into a rough and demanding kiss.

After a few seconds you were kissing Reno back, slowly wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him closer. Smirking against your mouth Reno managed to slip his tongue into your mouth, exploring, mapping and claiming.

Finally you broke for air both breathing heavily. "Damn…" Reno panted holding you closely.

"Reno"

"Hnn"

"Do you love me?" you asked quietly.

"Of course." Reno replied what seemed a little too quickly.

"I mean do you love _me _or just what you can _get_ from me?" you question.

"(F/n) I love _you_. I love everything about you." he replied before reconnecting your lips with his. Slowly the 2 of you sank down to the floor as Reno began to remove both his and your clothes.

Your last coherent thought before Reno made you his was, 'For all the love that I have ever had, his is the one I wanted most. Even when I thought I didn't have it I did. Now I'll have it for the rest of my life.'


End file.
